cinematictitanicfandomcom-20200215-history
The Oozing Skull
The Oozing Skull is Cinematic Titanic's name for Brain of Blood, an independent 1972 horror film and the first movie featured in Cinematic Titanic. Movie Synopsis From the [http://www.cinematictitanic.com/wpmu/ official CT site]: "Cinematic Titanic's ''The Oozing Skull – a brief synopsis.'' "In the far-off land of Kalid, President Amir lies on his deathbed. If this revered head-of-state dies, the brutal dictatorship that he has so lovingly cultivated will fall into a dark age of uncertainty and chaos. And so, in this moment of crisis, his loyal staff are left with no alternative but to choose the only logical and sensible course of action—to transfer Amir's brain into a younger, healthier, and most importantly, living body. "Enter Doctor Robert Trenton, a mad scientist of the traditional 'they all laughed at me and now I'll show them' school. He, along with his assistant, Dorro, a little man with a big appetite for evil, and Tracy, a conniving beauty with a heart that's harder than her leathery, over-tanned skin, concoct a deliriously diabolical plan involving murder, body-napping, skullduggery, and oozy, gooey brains." Information Brain of Blood was shot in 1971. After its 1972 release, it was retitled The Creature's Revenge for airing on television.http://cinematictitanic.com/wpmu/blog/2007/12/21/its-on/ "It's On!" (Blog posting at Cinematic Titanic official site) Episode Strange Interludes Prologue: None. The cast enter and take their seats without comment or explanation. Interruption 1: Frank Conniff's Hollywood Cavalcade One of the most beloved segments in the history of Cinematic Titanic! The late Al Hirt stops by and tries to treat everyone to some fine jazz, despite getting squeamish around these types of movies. Interruption 2:'' The "Exploitation" Question''' Joel wonders if pouring acid on a guy is really entertaining. The rest of the bunch try to explain that there are worse things in the exploitation genre and he should stop being a "wuss." Interruption 3: The Make-up Sketch Trace climbs into a boom lift and attempts to improve the female lead's make-up. '''Interruption 4: ''The Couple's Theme Josh realizes that the on screen couple doesn't have a 70's style love theme. He tries to rectify the situation, but the sheer amount of problems involved in their relationship makes him frustrated and he smashes his guitar. The rest of the gang are relieved he didn't shoot out another TV. Obscure References * "Want some...?" Trace says this at the end of the film over a shot of the brain. This would seem to be a reference to the film Daddy-O, which was featured on Mystery Science Theater 3000. Additional Cast * Steve Banos & Stoney Sharp as "Al Hirt" * Timothy Ford as "Stephen Hawking" Licensing Rights The Cinematic Titanic team developed the title The Oozing Skull at the request of Brain of Blood's producer and story creator Sam Sherman, who wished to avoid confusion with the original, un-riffed version of the film. Production Audiovisual elements of the episode were recorded on December 4, 2007. This episode was originally scheduled for release at midnight on December 10, but was delayedhttp://cinematictitanic.com/wpmu/blog/2007/12/08/happy-holidays/ "Happy Holidays." (Blog posting at Cinematic Titanic official site) until December 21st to work in newly-created riffs from the live performances at ILM. Video Release * A DVD was released in 2007. It is no longer in production but is available second-hand through several online venues. * A Boxed Set with all Cinematic Titanic recorded presentations was released by Shout! Factory in 2017. * It can be streamed for free at shoutfactorytv.com References External links * [http://forrestcrow.proboards47.com/index.cgi?board=ct&action=display&thread=1194406654&page=14 Fans identify the first Cinematic Titanic film] O Category:Cinematic Titanic